Sins of The Father
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Mark Sloan's always been a manwhore, but now his manwhore ways seem to have caught up with him, in the form of Liam Sloan Rodriguez and Cassidy Fitzgerald. Completely AU, Maddison, references Addek and Mallie friendship. Rated M for sex and slight drug abuse.
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**a/n:**

**Yet another brilliant idea I adapted from role play. Three important things: One, about 90 percent of this story is AU, two, Maddison is endgame and three, this story is set mostly in New York, but eventually moves to Seattle. **

**The gyst of this story is basically my take on the whole 'Sloane and Sofia' storylines. I like Sloane and I like Sofia but the way that Shonda gave Mark kids was just, completely stupid to me. I liked the idea of Mark having a long lost kid, but the way that Shonda presented Sloane was just, terrible to me. I mean, we saw her for like what? a couple of episodes and then poof! She disappears and then she wasn't even credited as Mark's kid when Shonda wrote up his 'eulogy' thing. I hated that, so I put my own twist on that storyline. It's completely AU though and I totally changed the character and everything. Her name is no longer Sloane, and Levin Rambin is no longer the playby. The playby is now Liana Liberato(Google her). **

**I should also note that Mark and Callie are siblings(by marriage) and Callie is not a lesbian, well she could be but...I'm not a big Calzona fan or rather, not a big Arizona fan to be honest; so that means Callie probably won't be a lesbian Lol. I won't get into my reasoning because I don't want the Calzona fans to crucify me. Lol. But let's just say the way that Shonda makes Alex praise Arizona saying that he's the reason he's in peds-even though ADDISON taught him everything he knows and is the one who put him on neonatal and Arizona's attitude towards Mark while Callie was pregnant-especially after Callie's accident and her being all "No that's my baby and you're just a sperm donor"-even though she CLEARLY didn't want kids with Callie and then her cheating on Callie and trying to justify it by saying that Callie shouldn't have cut off her leg only pissed me off and made me dislike her even more. LOL. Anyway, how the 'Sofia esque' character comes into play is like a million times better than what Shonda came up with. Anwhow, this author's note is getting pretty lengthy so I'm gonna say**

**Happy Reading**

**Xx**

_-FLASHBACK-_  
_Columbia Medical School, Spring 1992_

_"Uh, Mark, can we talk?" Candace Fitzgerald asks softly, pushing her Blonde hair behind her ear. _  
_"Uh, sure; and you are?" Mark Sloan asks, turning in his chair to face her. He had been sitting in the library studying for an Oragnic Chemestry test with his best friend Derek Shepherd._  
_"I'm Candace"_  
_"Uh, okay..."_  
_"From the frat party a couple of weeks ago..."_  
_"...Yeah, not following here"_  
_"We hooked up" She says through gritted teeth, getting annoyed that he didn't even remember her fucking name._  
_"Yeah, still not following"_  
_"We hooked up in the upstairs bathroom...and the backseat of my car...the silver Mercedes?"_  
_"Oh! Now I remember. You do great things with your-"_  
_"Can we, talk...in private?" She asks, her hands shoved deep into her jeans as she looks around nervously_  
_"It's kind of, important"_  
_"Uh, yeah, sure" Mark says growing serious as he stands_  
_"Tell your girlfriend and her groupie not to try and cheat off me; we all /know/ I'm the smartest" Mark says to Derek, giving him a smirk_  
_"Yeah, you make sure this one doesnt lead you outside in front of a firing squad" Derek laughs_  
_"Relax, she probably just came back for more; Mark Sloan tends to have that effect on women" he grins before heading out of the library just as Derek's girlfriend walks up_  
_"Where's the whore going?" Addison Forbes Montgomery asks_  
_"Some girl came by to see him" Derek says, leaning in to give her a kiss_  
_"Ya know, I swear, one of these days, he's going to get some poor unsuspecting girl pregnant" the redhead says with a laugh_

_"So, you wanted to-"_  
_"I'm pregnant" Candace tells him, making him laugh nervously_  
_"What? You're kidding right?"_  
_"No"_  
_"Did Shepherd put you up to this?"_  
_"I said no. I'm pregnant; you /got/ me pregnant"_  
_"But I thought you were on the pill?"_  
_"When you take antibiotic medicine it knocks the birth control out of your system"_  
_"So you were sick when we-"_  
_"No. I'd been sick the week before"_  
_"Oh shit" Mark says as he begins to pace_  
_"Mark-"_  
_"I'm 24, I'm in med school. I'm supposed to become a Plastic Surgeon" he says to himself as he continues to pace_  
_"Mark"_  
_"I live in a crappy apartment with Derek, have you seen my apartment? It's a shit hole!" _  
_"Mark, will you stop-"_  
_"I'm not ready for kids. I don't even like kids"_  
_"/Mark/!"_  
_"Then there's my old man...aw shit he's gonna kill me! He is going to fucking murder...oh dear Lord, then there's Lucia, she'll probably disown me and tell me I'm going to hell. And let's get started on Callie, or Aria, or...oh God"_  
_"What?"_  
_"Derek's mom is gonna kill me too...shit I forgot about Carolyn!"_  
_"Look, Mark calm down alright" Candace tells him_  
_"I'm not ready for kids; are you ready for kids?"_  
_"I actually have a daughter"_  
_"Wait, so you slept with me and you already have a kid?!"_  
_"It's a long story but yes, I do have a daughter with my fiancé and-"_  
_"Wait, you're getting married?!"_  
_"No, I mean yes, I mean, my ex fiancé; we broke up"_  
_"Because of this?!"_  
_"No, no! He doesn't even know about...look, we broke up two weeks ago and, I went to that party to, let loose and, ya know, have some fun"_  
_"So I was your fun?!"_  
_"Oh don't be so dramatic; its the same thing you and Archer Montgomery do"_  
_"No it's not! Look, I'm not ready to be a father, hell, I don't think I ever want kids"_  
_"So, what do you want me to do?"_  
_"It's obvious this guy you're dating-"_  
_"Griffin"_  
_"Whatever. Your guy, you two are probably gonna get back together, but that'd be odd if you were pregnant with somebody else's kid"_  
_"So what you're saying is, get rid of it?"_  
_"Look" Mark says running a hand through his hair _  
_"I'm not father material"_  
_"You could be"_  
_"No. With me as a parent, that kid'll be fucked up, in more ways than one...here" he says reaching into his pocket_  
_"What's this?" She says looking at the crumpled up five one hundred dollar bills_  
_"So, you've done this before, haven't you?" Candace says, her eyes getting watery_  
_"Once" he mutters not able to look her in the eyes_  
_"Anyone I know?" She asks_  
_"No; I was 15 then" he mutters_  
_"Wow, you truly are, something" Candace says shaking her head_  
_"Look, you've got things you wanna do, and so do I. A kid, it'd just...I'm not ready for that"_  
_He says_  
_"You know what? Fuck off!" Candace yells as she walks away, tears streaming down her face._

_-End Flashback-_

Manhattan, 16 years later

It's 2 am. It's 2 am and she's standing outside of his apartment building. To most, she would seem like a stalker, but inside this building was her father. She's met his girlfriend a couple of times, though she isn't sure if she'll remember her.  
"You can do this Cassie, suck it up and just do it" she tells herself.

Thunder, it crackles and rumbles, as if a sign that a storm is coming. Ironically, it's standing outside of a high rise apartment building in New York, just off 5th avenue.

Pulling out a sharp instrument, she jabs it into her flesh, just enough so that it doesn't kill her, or nick any major arteries. No one told her how much it would hurt though.

She does it again, and again, and again for the third time; 'for good measure' she tells herself.

She knows that she should stop when everything gets hazy. It's at that moment, that she stumbles into the lobby of the apartment. No one is at the front desk, perfect she thinks to herself.

She stumbles towards the elevators, pressing the button for the 22nd floor. Stepping out as the elevator dings, she searches for the apartment number, 2713. It's pretty easy to spot, forth door on the left, near the end of the hall. In order to make a dramatic entrance, she bangs on the door.

Meanwhile inside, he's in bed, making love to his girlfriend, who's moaning in pleasure as she rides him. Their kids are asleep, everything seems to be okay, until...

_bang, bang, bang._

"Did you hear that?" Addison pants softly  
He doesn't respond, he simply pulls her in for another heated kiss, thrusting into her.

But the noise doesn't stop.

_BANG, BANG , BANG._

"Mark, someone's at the door"

Groaning heavily, he gets of bed, totally pissed that someone would decide to show up-at 2 am while he's having sex. Grumbling the entire time as he makes his way down the stairs, he snatches the door open.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, what is it?!" He yells

"Help, please help me"

She's bloody, she looks beaten and bruised and as if she hasn't had a good meal in weeks.

"Who are you?" He asks

"My, my name's C-Cassidy."

"Alright, Casidy, do you live around-"

"My, my mom's name is Candace-"

He takes one look at her and he knows exactly what Candace she's talking about.

"She went to college with you and, you used to date her and-"

"Mark? Who's at the door?" Addison asks before letting out a horrified gasp at the sight of the young girl standing at her door.

"...and I'm pretty sure you're my dad" she says before collapsing onto the floor.


	2. Best Man

**a.n: Sorry for the delays with the story, laptop troubles, but I do have this story planned out and it's definitely amazing; though I cannot take the credit for everything, my role play partners had a lot of help in making this possible. Please note that most of Cassidy's parts were written by the person who currently role plays Cassidy. I should also mention that this chapter is pretty short, seeing as it's a flashback. **

**Xx**

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Spring 1973_

_Staring out the window of his Brooklyn home, 5 year old Mark Sloan eagerly awaits the return of his mother Angie. She'd left that morning for work, kiss the flaxen haired boy on top of the head._

_"Be a good boy at school today Markie; and try not to charm the pants off of your teachers too much" she said kneeling in front of her son, tying his shoe laces._

_"Ma! I can tie my shoes myself" Mark complains_

_"I know you can, you're such a grown up to be just 5-"_

_"Almost 6" Mark corrects her_

_"Markie" Angie Sloan chuckled "You've still got a whole nother month before your birthday sweetie"_

_"I know, I know I'm just...I'm excited Ma!" Mark says, a huge grin on his face._

_"I know you are baby, I know" she says pulling her son into a hug_

_"Mark, I want you to know how much your mama loves you, okay?" his mother tells him, getting a bit emotional_

_"I know how much you love me ma" Mark says rolling his eyes just a little_

_"I know you do baby; I just, I don't ever want you to forget how much I love you, that's all" she says standing, straightening out her dress before grabbing her designer handbag and walking out the door, calling out_

_"Be good for your father Mark, I love you"_

_"I love you too Ma! See you when you get home!"_

_However, after standing in the window of the living room, well past his bed time, Mark had this feeling that his mother wasn't coming back. Little Mark Sloan eventually fell asleep on the couch, only waking up when his father carried him upstairs._

_"Daddy?" Mark murmured sleepily_

_"Go back to sleep Mark" Garrett Sloan told his only son_

_"Where's mommy?" Mark asked, but was only met with silence as his father tucked him into bed, walking towards the door._

_"Wait! Aren't ya gonna tell me you love me?"_

_"Yeah Mark, I love you son"_

_"I love you too daddy" Mark whispers quietly suddenly knowing that things would never be the same again._

_It turns out that Mark's mother Angie had left him, tired of years of drunken abuse from his father. In her eyes, it was either kill or be killed. So, she left, thinking that Garrett wouldn't hurt Mark; it turns out that while Garrett Sloan never laid a hand on his son, he simply preteneded that the boy didn't exist. He would go on long business trips, leaving Mark in the car of some random nanny or maid who spent most of their time exploring the Sloan mannor. After time, Mark learned to become very independent, cooking his own meals, washing his own clothes, doing nearly everything(except buying groceries and paying bills) by himself. It wasn't until the fall of 1975 that luck somewhat changed for little Mark Sloan._

_Sitting outside of the cafeteria of St. Mary's Catholic school, 7 year old Mark Sloan sat watching the other children in first grade eat their lunch; something he didn't have because the stupid maid forgot to buy groceries._

_"Hey, you look hungry, wanna piece of my sandwich?" a curly haired Derek Shepherd asked_

_"Uh, sure. Whatcha got?"_

_"I got Ham and Cheese" Derek says holding the brown paper bag towards him._

_"You make this yourself?"_

_"No, my mom made it for me. Doesn't your mom make lunch for you?"_

_"No. I don't have a mom" Mark mutters, looking down at the ground_

_"Oh. Hey, do you wanna come over to my house after school?"_

_"To do what?"_

_"To play, ya know, run, jump, be happy. Jeez, don't you know what fun is?" Derek asked shaking his head and laughing._

_"Everybody ain't got it as easy as you pretty boy" Mark muttered _

_"Gosh, now I see why no one wants to play with you; you're such a jerk" Derek says as Mark's fist collides with his face._

_Sitting in the office, Mark waits for the principle to call him in; he's probably gonna get detention, or suspended. He doesn't care though, school is for losers and he hates this stupid school anyway. Looking up from his angry thoughts, he sees a woman walking into the office, a tiny baby girl in her arms._

_"I'm Carolyn Shepherd, I was told that my son Derek got into a fight" she says sounding pretty concerned._

_The principle drones on and on about how violence is a bad thing and cannot be tolerated at St. Mary's. Derek's mother apologizes profusely and assures the principle that it won't happen again before taking Derek and leaving._

_Mark however, is stuck waiting on his 'parents', who never show up. Once he's sure that no one is looking, he sneaks out of the office and heads home; ironically, it's now raining out and he didn't bring his umbrella. Walking along the sidewalk, angrily kicking cans, he hears a voice call out to him. _

_"Would you like a ride home sweetie?" he turns around and it's none other than Carolyn Shepherd_

_"C'mon, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind" she says; her smile is warm and inviting so he says what the hell and climbs into her car._

_"Didn't your parents ever show up to talk to the principle?" Carolyn asks Mark, who is sittin on the back seat with Derek and his baby sister Amelia _

_"No"_

_"Were they working?"_

_"My father's out of town on business" Mark mutters softly_

_"And what about your mother?"_

_"She left when I was 5"_

_"Oh honey, did she die?"_

_"No, she left" _

_Feeling compassion for the young boy, Carolyn decides to take him home, which eventually becomes like Mark's home also. It feels nice he thinks, to be in a house where there are two parents who care about each other and their kids(though Mark thinks they have far too many daughters). He secretly wishes that he could have that, a family like the Shepherd's; when he grows up, he swears he's gonna be the best father he can be._


End file.
